monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Succubus/@comment-26097222-20150313004440/@comment-25035274-20150401131527
To respond to both of your points: "And Party, I understand what you're trying to say, but it still contradicts the MGE settings own established logic. As I said: "all mamono are, from their creation by the first CG, linked to the DL's DE? And that's why they were changed?" and "DE only reacts that strongly to intense feelings of love and affection towards a man. Without it, it cannot just change a random being into a mamono." (a) The setting's own fundamental rules state that all monsters are mamono. It also states that ALL living things are susceptible to the power of Demonic Energy. I'm not sure where you get the idea that Demonic Energy only transforms living beings if they have strong feelings of love toward a specific person. It seems like you're taking the rules regarding tsukumogami and/or Cu/Cait Sith in specific, and trying to apply them carte blanche to everything ever. KC, however, has never stated that. To the contrary, all living things exposed to Demonic Energy wind up changing in some manner or other. This includes the wildlife, which is why there are Demon Realm Beasts. And just to make a point that you don't have to have a direct tie to the Demon Lord to be affected? Human Women are just that. Human. Meaning they have no direct tie to the Demon Lord. And yet, oddly enough, they still transform into mamono if they absorb too much Demonic Energy. "Especially if that being does not have SE or DE inside of itself to begin with. And who's to say a foreign being can even absorb those things inside of itself? To use your metaphor: I can see. If I enter a dark yet still relatively lit area full of blind animals, does that remove my ability to see? No, I am still inherently different from them and therefore do no conform to the same rules as them. I may not be at my full capacity due to the dark, but my nature is still inherently different despite not being in my element." (b) You use my metaphor incorrectly. You suggest that traveling to another universe with completely different physical laws is something akin to stepping into the shade. It isn't. You aren't stepping into a cave that's a little bit darker. You, as a monster, are stepping into a completely different world with physical rules and laws that are completely different from the world you left. So it's not like stepping into a cave. It's like stepping into a different world (funny how I keep repeating that specific phrase). One where the physical laws do not support your kind of life(sort of like how stepping into Jupiter would be an instant death sentence for any human). It's a world where your form of monster cannot exist because the physical laws of the world no longer allow for it. Which is to say that it's(again) not a darkened cave. It's a world where the very foundation is against you in every possible way. And while you may not instantly transform into an over-sexed nymphomaniacal woman, if you were exposed to any sizeable amount of Demonic Energy, you would. Because, again, in the WORLD of the MGE, monsters are nymphomaniacal women. Anywho, I've said my say, and I'm not going to let myself get suckered into a three or four day debate. At the end of the day, you're certainly free to come up with whatever scenario you want, even if it remains a scenario that just simply doesn't logically work in my mind. Which, I repeat, it doesn't. It makes no sense to me. But, as long as you're abiding the rules, whatever floats your boat. x_o Only reason I ever even stepped into this mess yesterday was because of the "different 'verses; different rules" comment.